The Changeling Princess' Stolen Fate
by WriterGirl01
Summary: This one hunt changed her life, now she lives in total darkness. she wanted her sister to find her to save her from the wicked elements of harmony. She needed Chrysalis more then ever, to save her from their enemies. But can the changeling princess be ready for the evil Twilight Sparkle stealing her life and body. But will it be too late to save Princess Celosia from her fate?
1. Chapter 1Hunting for the Taste of True L

The Changeling Princess' Stolen Fate

By: WriterGirl01

Chapter 1: Hunting for the Taste of True Love

She just wanted to prove myself to her. That was all, she wanted her big sister to be proud of her. She didn't want to be treated like a little hatchling anymore. She needed a break from the Hive and her sister. But she never thought that this would happen to her. She never thought that she, Princess Celosia, younger sister of Queen Chrysalis, would be taken down by the enemy. But none knew the truth of her secret, not even her best friends. Her name is Princess Celosia Amaryllis VI, but you will know her better as Twilight Sparkle. I should start at the being when Celosia decided to leave her home, the Hive. She had left the Hive when she was twelve-years-old, the day that Princess Celestia had sealed her own little sister Princess Luna into the moon. **"Chryssi please let me do this. I want to prove myself that I am able to take care of myself. Please sister let me prove myself to you. You let the drones go out that are only two months old! It's not fair, I am twelve and you treat me like I am a day old hatchling! I know how to shape shift and feed on love. I am more then ready for this!"** Celosia said with her voice having the same echo as her big sister.

The Queen of the Changelings looked at her little sister thinking. She knew she could not keep her sister in the Hive forever, but she was a princess and she had been raising her since she was two days old. Their mother, the late Queen Forsythia Chrysalis III had passed on after a painfully long labor with Celosia. Her mother lived long enough to bless Chrysalis as the new Queen of the Changelings and to name Celosia. Chrysalis was just only one-hundred-twenty-years-old when she lost her mother. But she knew that she had to be strong not just for subjects, but for Celosia who will never know their mother. Chrysalis signed as she waved her hoof at her general named Lochlyn to leave the throne room. He nodded his head at the Queen and bowed to both of the royal changelings as he departed closing the doors behind him. Chrysalis opened her wings from her shell and flew down to her sister. **_"Sister you are the youngest daughter of our mother, Queen Forsythia. That makes you my heir until I have an heir of my own. Mother had told me to protect you from any harm. And that is what I have been doing. Mother had wanted you to stay in the Hive at all costs. The Changelings have many enemies sister. Our greatest enemies are those horrible royal sisters, Celestia and Luna. They will kill you without even thinking of your life. I cannot lose you Cellie, you mean the world to mean. Please Cellie try to understand."_** Chrysalis said to her sister putting her head down to her sister's level and giving her a nuzzle on her right side. Celosia took a little love from her sister while giving her nuzzle in return. But she wanted more then just her sister's love to feed her. She was still hungry for more then her sister's, sisterly love. She wanted to know what it felt like when your prey was in love with you. She wanted to taste what true love was like. And she knew she was never going feel that feeling from her big sister.

 **"Sister I do understand, but I want to feel what it feels like to drain true love from my victims. I need more then what you have been feeding me. My belly is never full from what you have been given me as of late. I promise I will come back. Just give me one day, Chryssi. Please I just want to feed on something more, please."** Celosia said with longing in her green eyes to her sister. Chrysalis knew that feeling all to well. When she was around Cellie's age she was craving more then their mother's love. Her body was maturing and there was nothing the queen could do. If she didn't let her sister go on her first hunt then her baby sister could die from lack of food. She will never let that happen to her. But she would have to agree to let one of their guards to go with her. And she would only give two days to complete her hunt. Also the biggest rule stay out of Equestria. That was all the queen needed to worry about was her sister dyeing from those goodie two shoes, royal sisters. Chrysalis smiled at her sister and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

 ** _"Sister, I cannot stop you from going on this hunt, but you will follow what rules I have for you."_** Chrysalis said to Celosia who was crying for joy that she was going to let her go out into the Badlands. Chrysalis laugh at how her little sister was acting. Jumping around Chrysalis saying that she was the best big sister ever. **_"Cellie clam down and listen to me."_** Chrysalis said laughing. Celosia stopped jumping around Chrysalis and sat down in front of her sister. **_"Good girl now you take one of the guards with you. And-"_** Celosia jumped up to get her sister's action to look at her. Chrysalis rolled her eyes at her baby sister. She knew that she was going to complain of her rules. But if she didn't follow them then she was not going anywhere at all.

 **"That is not fair sister, they will not let hunt. You told me that on your first hunt you went out all by yourself. Let me do this please."** Celosia said. Chrysalis put her hoof over her sister's muzzle to get her to stopped talking. She loved her sister but there were sometimes that she drove the queen nuts.

 ** _"You will do as I say and that is it. I believe Athenai will be perfect for this mission. It gives him a chance to prove to Lochlyn that he is ready for more then basic training. The other rule is that I will only give you two days out of the Hive. If you are not back in two days then I will personally come and find you. And you don't want that sister. If that does happen then when you go out I will be going with you. Do I make myself clear?"_** Chrysalis asked Celosia. Celosia pulled her ears back and told her sister that she understood what she was saying.

 ** _"Good. Now stay here as I talk to the Lochlyn. I will be back in a minute."_** Chrysalis said to Celosia. Chrysalis opened the throne doors and talked to Lochlyn. Cellie could not hear what they were saying but knew it was about Athenai. He was not a bad guard, he just could not keep up with the other drones. When Chrysalis birthed him, he was not able to feed from the nurse's. He had almost died from the lack of love he was not getting when he was three days old. Chrysalis was furious that the nurse's never told her he was not feeding. She had tried something that their mother told her not to do unless it was extreme emergency. She had to nurse him herself. Breast feeding a drone is every hard for the nurse's, but it was harder for the queen. The queen needed to know when it was time wean off the young drone. It was hard for Chrysalis to do just that. She had grown attached to Athenai and he also did to Chrysalis. It took the general Lochlyn forever to get the young drone to stop calling the queen, mother. Athenai still look to Chrysalis as his mother, but knew better to keep his muzzle shut.

Just then the general came in and bowed to Celosia. She looked to him and smiled at him. "The queen has informed me that you are to go on your first hunt, Princess. I will not go against the queen, but I wish that she had picked me to go with you." Lochlyn said.

 **"Why general are you afraid that Athenai will not be able to protect me?"** Celosia asked. He gave her a nod of his head. She gave him a glare. He was just like Chrysalis never giving her the freedom to prove herself. She wanted Athenai to go with her. Not because the general would not let her hunt oh no. She wanted Athenai to prove himself, they both needed to prove to the queen and the general that they could do this. **"Well my sister, Queen Chrysalis of the Hive and the Changelings has spoken. She wants Athenai to come with me, and you know and I know that nothing is going to change her mind. Now lets go and find Chryssi."** Celosia said to the general walking out of the throne room. He followed Celosia knowing there was nothing he could do to talk the queen out of this. He just hope that everything went right.

In an hour Chrysalis was giving her sister a long hug and whispering in her ear. **_"Now remember what I told you about hunting Cellie. Rule number one, make sure you are disguise well enough that you don't show your true self. Rule number two, make sure that your voice changes to the creature that you are transformed into. Rule number three, don't transform into anything that is too big. Rule number four, do not get caught. But the most important rule is do not feed off hated, despair, and any another negative emotions. It will kill you."_** Chrysalis said giving her sister another hug. Cellie gave her one back and walked up to Athenai who was getting talking to from the General.

"Now you remember all your training Athenai. If anything happens to the Princess your flank is going to be my do you understand me?" Lochlyn asked to Athenai. He took a step back and gulped down some spilt in his mouth. The general had always scared him since he could remember. Chrysalis went up behind Athenai and pulled him into a hug. The drone nuzzle into the right foreleg of the queen feeding a little off her love.

 ** _"Now Athenai please take care of my sister. She means a lot to me. Now go before I change my mind. I hope you have a good hunt Cellie. Do you remember what I say to you?"_** Chrysalis asked her sister. Cellie looking at her big sister.

 **"Yes sister I remember."** Cellie said. Chrysalis nodded her head and waved her hoof to tell them both that they could go. Athenai bowed to the queen. Chrysalis lowered her head and gave Athenai a quick kiss on his left cheek. He smiled at her and began to walk behind Cellie out of the throne room. The queen didn't know then but that would be the last time she will see Athenai alive.

As soon as the throne room doors closed Lochlyn looked at the queen. "I wish you would not do that to the youngling my queen. He is still attached to you and it makes it harder for him to get his training right. I wished that you sent me instead." Lochlyn said to the queen. The queen rolled her eyes and looked down at the general.

 ** _"No general you will do what I asked you to do. You and a few of the army must hunt to find more love, the storages are getting low. Now I will return to bedchamber to rest. I will call upon in two days if Princess Celosia and Athenai have not returned. Good night general."_** Chrysalis said leaving the throne room. The general shook his head and went deeper down into the Hive to pick his men to go find more love for the Hive.

 _coming soon chapter 2: The Unsuccessful Hunt_


	2. Chapter 2: The Unsuccessful Hunt

The Changeling Princess' Stolen Fate

By: WriterGirl01

Chapter 2: The Unsuccessful Hunt

Celosia was finally out of the Hive. She was free. She began to galloped through the desert. Athenai began to run after her. That was all the drone needed was the princess getting hurt on her first hunt. "Please princess slow down! I cannot keep up with you. Mother, I mean the queen will kill me of you get hurt!" Athenai yelled for to the princess to stop. Celosia stopped and turned to see Athenai running to her. Finally he had caught up to her. "Thank you princess. Now were do you want to go?" Athenai asked.

Celosia looked at him and smiled. **"I want to go into the woods Athenai. There must be some ponies in there that I could feed on. Come on let's go."** Celosia said. Athenai followed the princess into the woods not knowing that dangerous creatures lived in there.

Once in the woods Celosia was looking around for a creature to transform into. But something was bugging her. She didn't understand why Athenai was silent after he called her sister mother. But before she could asked him about it a creature she had never seen before came onto there path. Celosia looked at the creature in shock and surprise. The creature looked to be a youngling made of all wood. She knew that it was not a pony. **"How do I transform into that Athenai? I have never seen anything like this in the books that I have read on about different ponies."** Celosia asked him. Athenai went in front of the princess and growled at the youngling.

"I don't know Princess, but I think that thing is dangerous. Let's back up slowly and take a different path into the woods. I don't trust that thing." Athenai said. Celosia and Athenai both back up without turning there backs on the youngling. But the creature didn't understand and went forward to smell them. "Stay back! I am warning you beast don't you come near the princess!" Athenai yelled at the beast. But the youngling didn't listen and got closer to Celosia. Athenai didn't give it another warning and attacked the beast. Athenai had bite the youngling on his right foreleg and felt the young beast swipe at Athenai's left foreleg. Athenai let go of the beast's foreleg with a yelp. Celosia went to Athenai who was licking his left foreleg.

 **"Are you ok Athenai?"** Celosia asked as the youngling began to howl and cry into the afternoon sky. Celosia began to shake. She didn't want to stay in the woods anymore. They needed to get away from the creature. She knew that it was calling for it's parents. **"Come on Athenai let's get out of here."** Celosia said.

"Yes Princess. We must go back to the Hive. I think my hoof is sprained, but I still can fly. Thank mother, I mean the queen that we have wings. Come on princess let's get out of here." Athenai said trying to get on three good hoofs. He kept his left hoof close to his chest. But the ground began to rubble under their hoofs. "Princess get behind me." Celosia did as Athenai said. He was trying to hide the fact that he was shaking. Athenai began to shake more when he heard the two loud growls coming close to them. The youngling began to cry louder. It was trying to tell it's parents were it was. Athenai began to limp back pushing the princess back. But two big shadows stopped them in their tracks. Celosia and Athenai both yelled when they saw the two larger creatures next to them.

Athenai pushed Celosia out of the way and stood in front of her. He needed to protect her from these monsters. They bared their teeth at the two changelings and the taller creature jumped onto Athenai. Athenai tried to get away but his lower part of his body was covered by the creature. "PRINCESS RUN! GO BACK TO THE HIVE AND GET THE GENERAL!" Athenai roared as the taller creature bites down on his neck. Athenai began to gasp for breath as the creature was cutting off his air supply. He was trying everything to get out from the creatures but nothing was working. Other creature that was smaller and looked like a female began to lick her wooden lips at their prey. "G-G-Go g-g-g-get m-m-m-mother. I…want…my…mommy." Athenai said to Celosia. He was being not to fight the creature, cause of his lack of air. Then without warning the other monster attacked and began to eat Athenai's belly. He screamed out of pure pain and fear. If he died then he would not be able to save the princess. Celosia was shaking with fear. It was all her fault that this was happening to Athenai. **_"You leave him alone! I say this as the heir to the changeling throne! Let him go!"_** Celosia screamed at the two beasts. All that they did was kick dirt at her to get her away from them. She tried again to get to Athenai. But the the taller creature let go of Athenai's neck and went to go snap at her.

"Princess go save yourself! Please you need to live! Run, run now!" Athenai screamed in pain as the female was still eating his insides. Celosia took a step closer, but jumped back as the creature snap at her again.

 ** _"I just cannot leave you Athenai. Where do I go? I wish Chryssi was here."_** Celosia said with tears falling down her face. This was the worst day ever. But she could not leave him, not like this.

Athenai looked at the princess and knew that she was not going to leave. He used what magic he had left and hit the princess with a beam. The last bit of his magic went into saving the princess. He closed his eyes as the creatures began to eat his insides. The last changeling that came into his mind was the Queen. He needed to leave something to tell his mother that Celosia was safe and away from this danger. The only thing he could think of was to carve on the ground in changeling language, _she lives._

Celosia miles and miles away from Athenai and her home landed in a tree. It was dark and she heard blasting in the sky. Celosia didn't know who was making those sounds. **_"Where is that sound coming from? I should really get back to Athenai. I hope he is ok."_** Celosia said.

She came upon a castle in the middle of the forest. She needed to find out where she was. But first she needed to change her form. She changed her form in that of a purple unicorn filly. That is when she yelp in fear when she saw Princess Celestia. Celosia hid as far into a hole in a tree as she could. "I want Chryssi. Chryssi I need you, the mean princess is going to eat m-me." Celosia cried as she shook with fear. She looked to see Princess Celestia flying to the sky toward a strange creature in the sky who was laughing evilly.

She listened to hear what Celestia was saying to the creature. "Luna, please, sister lower the moon to is your duty. Please don't make me do this to you." Celestia pleaded with her sister. But Luna was not Luna, Nightmare Moon had replaced Luna and was now destroying the castle of the Two Sisters to get at Celestia.

Nightmare Moon just laughed at her, nothing that Celestia said was going to reach Luna. She had no choice, but to banish her beloved little sister to the moon. Celestia dove to the castle and retrieved the elements of harmony. She flew to her sister, no not her sister anymore. She had to keep telling herself that. But she could never believe that. This was her baby sister and that was not going to change anything. But she had to to put Luna in time out. "I am sorry sister. I hope one day you can forgive me. But for now I will rule Equestria by myself until I can find someway to bring you back to me. I love you Lulu." Celestia said as she blasted the elements right at Nightmare Moon and pushed her to the moon. Celosia slowly move out of the hole in the tree and saw the princess covered with different colored lights. Celosia never had seen any lights that were that beautiful. It seem like the lights were calling to her. Telling her not to be afraid.

But as Celosia was coming out of the tree Celestia had turned around and she had lost control of the elements. She was crying from the lost of Luna that she did not see Celosia was in front of the hole of the tree. The elements had hit Celosia and slammed her back into the hole of the tree. She tried to get out but the elements of harmony had poured so much love into her system that it had made her very sleepy. What she and Celestia didn't know that the elements of harmony had chosen the new element of magic. What the elements have done was put Celosia to sleep and when the time was right the elements would wake her up and she will be the one to save Luna. Now Celestia cried knowing that she was all alone without her sister to help her. So Celosia was without her big sister and the changelings. She was in the country that her sister warned her to stay away from. She now only company or any comfort was with the enemy that terrified her, Princess Celestia.

Two days later in the Hive, Chrysalis was pacing back and forth waiting for Celosia and Athenai to come back from her hunt. The throne room doors opened to show the general walking into the room and bowing to the queen. Chrysalis was not paying attention as she was still pacing back and forth. "My queen?" The general called trying to get the queen's attention. The queen stopped dead in her tracks and turned quickly to the general.

 **"General! Has my sister, Athenai returned? Please tell me that you found them, please."** Chrysalis asked waiting for the general to talk. The general didn't know how to tell the queen that they had found Athenai, dead. They searched high and low for Celosia but could not find her.

"We only found Athenai, my queen. We are still looking for the princess but we have not found her." The general said. The queen's eyes flashed a dangerous green glare at the general.

 **"What do you mean you didn't find Celosia? Tell me where is Athenai? I want to speak to him at once."** Chrysalis asked not waiting for any answer. She put her muzzle into the air and smelled for Athenai sent. By his smell he was in the hospital and she didn't wait for the general.

When she got to the hospital and she looked to her eldest daughter, Nurse Amaryllis. She is the head nurse and would know where Athenai was. Amaryllis was busy with papers trying to get them in order not realizing that the queen had entered to hospital. **"My dear, Amaryllis tell me where Athenai is being taken care of?"** Chrysalis asked. Amaryllis looked up from her papers and jumped when seeing the queen.

"My queen, I am sorry I didn't hear you come in. Athenai is being held in the basement, my queen." Amaryllis said. Chrysalis found that odd that one of her dunes would be in the basement of the Hive's hospital.

 **"Why is he being held in the basement?"** Chrysalis asked Amaryllis. Amaryllis looked at the queen shocked. She, the queen didn't know that Athenai was eaten alive.

"My queen didn't the general tell you?" Amaryllis asked. The queen was not liking this at all. Why would the general not tell her how bad Athenai was injured.

 **"No, Amaryllis he has not told me anything on Athenai. Tell me how bad is he hurt?"** Chrysalis asked. Amaryllis felt bad for the queen. But she needed to tell her what had happened to Athenai.

"My queen, Athenai is dead." Amaryllis said with her head down. Chrysalis looked at her in disbelief. No her little boy was fine. He must be just really hurt and is sleeping the pain away,

 **"You liar! My little Athenai is just fine!You will bring me to him and I will show you that he is just sleeping. Bring me to my baby at once."** Chrysalis yelled at the nurse. Amaryllis jumped from her chair and bowed so low that her muzzle was touching the ground.

"Y-Yes m-my q-q-queen." Amaryllis said shaking in fear. "Follow me my queen." Amaryllis said as she began to walk to the door of the basement. The door was opened and they both began to walk into the basement.

Meanwhile the general was racing to the hospital. He didn't want the queen to see Athenai. "I just hope I made it to the hospital in time." Lochlyn said as he came to a fast stop at the hospital doors. As he began to open the doors, he could screaming coming from the basement. He ran as fast as his hoofs would go.

As he got to the basement he took a deep breath and went inside. What he saw brought tears to his eyes. He saw Chrysalis holding Athenai closer to her body crying and pleading with the dead dune to wake up. But Athenai laid limply in her hoofs with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Also Chrysalis was trying to heal the whole in his stomach thinking, hoping that will bring her baby dune back to her. She looked to the general not able to stop the tears from falling down her face. **"You find out what creature did this to my baby. Find my sister at all costs. I want her back in the Hive alive. B-But if she is dead then please Lochlyn bring her home to me."** Chrysalis said.

"Yes, my queen. I will not stop until the princess is safe and sound. But what about Athenai? Before I and the dune's go to and look for Celosia, can we have a funeral for him?" Lochlyn asked. Lochlyn knew that the dune gave up his life to protect the young princess. He wanted Athenai to be buried with honors.

The queen looked down at the dead dune who was laying in the queen's hoofs. She knew in her mind that he was dead, and no magic she learned would bring him back. But her heart wanted him just to wake up. Chrysalis signed and put down Athenai down on the table. She lowered her head and gave him a kiss on his forehead. **"Come general let us have a funeral for Athenai."** Chrysalis said as she walked out of the basement with Amaryllis and Lochlyn right behind her.

But before shutting the door leaving Athenai all alone in the dark, the general began to speak. "You have done well Athenai. You have made me very proud." The general said closing the door behind him.

Within two days after Athenai's funeral was done and the dune was buried, the general began his mass search for Celosia. Chrysalis was being to gain weight. The queen knew that she was in her monthly births and signed heavy that her sister was still not found. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months turned into years. As the years went on Chrysalis had finally had her heir to the throne. A princess named Anastazia. In her bed rocking Anastazia to sleep she look out of the night window smiled a sad smile at the darken sky. **"Celosia please give me a sign that you are well. Soon sister I will find you. Then I will bring you home."** Chrysalis said as she put Anastazia into her crib. The queen began to lay down and slowly shut her eyes to go to sleep.

 _Coming Soon, Chapter 3: The Love of Twilight Velvet_


End file.
